Las historias de Luppi
by Sakhory
Summary: "-Probando, probando... hola, mi nombre es Luppi Antenor. Voy a contarles algunas historias que sucedieron en el Palacio de Aizen-sama, Las Noches". Intento de humor  ? . No hay parejas.


Espero que la historia les guste (: un saludo a todos/as.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de Bleach me pertenece.

….

**Las historias de Luppi**

_-Probando, Probando-_habló alguien_-Hola, mi nombre es Luppi Antenor-_se presentó un sujeto de apariencia "levemente" femenina_-Voy a contarles algunas historias de vida que sucedieron en el palacio de Aizen-sama, mejor conocido como "Las Noches". Comencemos… _

**I- La identidad secreta de Yammy Llargo****.**

Yo, Luppi, estaba caminando por Las Noches. Cuando pasé por la habitación del Espada Nº 10, Yammy Llargo, escuché una voz que dijo "Yammy-arrancar, ¡al rescate!" y no pude evitar reírme. El ruido de la ventana que se abría despertó mi curiosidad. Abrí despacio la puerta. Efectivamente, la ventana estaba abierta, y el reiatsu de Yammy había desaparecido de la habitación, aunque dejó un rastro que comencé a seguir. A medida que perseguía a Yammy, me alejaba cada vez más de Las Noches.

Llegué a una cueva, y me oculté. Divisé la figura gigante de Yammy, y a su "fracción" (el perro). Pero, me sorprendí cuando lo vi vestido con una horrorosa capa de súper héroe color amarillo, unos calcetines verde flúor largos hasta abajo de las rodillas, y… un traje rojo, que para empeorar su aspecto era ajustado, con las iniciales Y-A.

Cuando lo vi acabar con un Adjuchas y dos Gillian, me fijé que rayos estaba protegiendo… y no pude evitar lanzar una carcajada al ver un pequeño Hollow con forma de lagartija. Yammy no me escuchó y tampoco se percató de mi reiatsu. Mi risa aumentó todavía más cuando le dijo al pequeño hollow:

-¡No te preocupes, mi pequeño amigo! ¡Yammy-arrancar te protegerá de cualquier peligro que ronde por este desierto!

_Moraleja de la historia__: La idiotez de una persona puede llegar a tener límites insospechados._

**II- Noche de chicas, la decepcionante realidad.**

Las Noches era un palacio tan grande, que parecía un pequeño pueblo. Uno muy pequeño, claro. Y como dicen: _Pueblo chico, infierno grande_. Si eso se dice por los chismes, entonces Las Noches encaja perfectamente. Cuando las fracciones de Harribel habían organizado una fiesta para los arrancar de sexo femenino, algunos de los espada decidimos espiarlas. Vamos… ¿cuántas oportunidades así tendríamos?

Nnoitra, Starrk, Grimmjow, Szayel y yo, nos reunimos en la tercera torre, el supuesto lugar en el que se realizaría el encuentro. Lo que ninguna de ellas sabía, era que Szayel había instalado unas rejillas en el techo. Ellas no nos descubrirían a nosotros, y nosotros podríamos verlas sin peligro. Cuando todas las chicas llegaron, nosotros cinco ya nos habíamos instalado con comida, alcohol, almohadones, y alguna que otra cámara de fotos.

Observé a las chicas allí reunidas: Sun-Sun, Mila Rose, Apacci, Lilinette, Cirucci, Loly y Menoly. Harribel se había rehusado a ir, y Nelliel había desaparecido hace algún tiempo.

Pasaron 5, 10, 20, 30, 50, 70, 90 minutos sin hablar. Sin moverse. Sin cambiarse de ropa. Sin hacer nada. Hasta que Lilinette rompió el silencio diciendo:

-Tengo hambre.

Nosotros estábamos desilusionados. ¿Y la guerra de almohadas? ¿Y la ropa interior sexy? ¿Y saber quién era el tipo más sexy del Hueco Mundo? Con el ánimo por el piso y sin una gota más de alcohol, cada uno de nosotros se fue a su respectiva habitación.

_Moraleja de la historia__: La mejor manera de no decepcionarse es no esperar nada de la gente_.

**III- Starrk, Lilinette y un par de espadas malpensados.**

A pesar de que no siempre nos llevábamos bien, Grimmjow y yo salíamos a pasear por el Palacio algunas veces, aunque casi nunca sucedía algo interesante. Hasta aquella vez, cuando habíamos pasado frente a la habitación de Coyote Starrk y su fracción, y escuchamos ruidos.

-¡Starrk!-gritó la chica de pronto -¡No duermas ahora!

-Pero Lilinette-se quejó Starrk.

-No importa, ¡hazlo más rápido!

-Es peligroso.

-Cállate y sujétame fuerte.

-Sujétate tú.

-¡Argh!-se quejó Lilinette -¡Me dolió! ¡No tan fuerte!

Grimmjow y yo nos miramos alarmados. ¿Esos dos estaban… ¿Estaban haciendo algo que se llama como la Zampakuto de Szayel?

-Acabemos con esto rápido-escuchamos que dijo Starrk.

Se hizo silencio, y sólo escuchamos suspiros de parte de Lilinette, y dos por tres, algún almohadón que caía al suelo.

-¡Otra vez!-escuchamos decir a Lilinette.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía quieres más?-preguntó Starrk. Grimmjow y yo nos retiramos de allí, algo alterados.

Al día siguiente en la reunión, Grimmjow le preguntó a Starrk como pasó la noche. Él nos contestó:

-Algo movida. Esa Lilinette… no se cansaba de pedirme que la subiera a mis hombros y comenzáramos a correr en círculos por toda la habitación. Me llevé por delante muchos muebles y…- Starrk no terminó la oración, ya que cayó dormido encima de la mesa.

_Moraleja de la historia__: Ojos que no ven, mente que mal piensa._

_**Fin**_

…_**.**_

Les gustó? Eso espero xD. Un saludo a todos :)


End file.
